Something Happened on The Way to Heaven
by Patty Antunes
Summary: Estamos em 1918,numa época cheia de mistérios e nesse âmbito temos vampiros "bons" e ruins ,temos caçadores de vampiros,mas também temos outros seres místicos que nos acompanharão ao longo da nossa história Péssima em resumos,então venha conferir!
1. Introdução

**Título: ****Something happened on the way to Heaven**

Introdução

Meados de 1918, sim, malditos 10 anos em que fui transformado nisso...Ah!Desculpe a indelicadeza da minha parte, sou Edward Antony Masen, ou melhor, era.

Faz dez anos que sou o pior tipo de ser que existe, por quê?Oras porque não tenho nada a fazer à noite, a não ser rir e me deleitar com o sangue em minhas presas, pois só à noite eu posso me misturar às patéticas criaturas chamadas humanos, que ironia do destino, já que é exatamente isso que eu gostaria de ser, se não fosse a minha iminente morte em 1908.

Espero que gostem e me acompanhem nessa que é a minha primeira história

Um imenso beijo...

Patty


	2. Capítulo I

Cap. I

Chicago, 1908, tinha dezessete anos e sonhava com a minha ida para o exército, sonho este que foi interrompido coma morte de meu pai, deixando a administração de seu banco e de minha mãe adoentada a tinha um "curso" básico de administração ministrado por meu pai, já que este dizia que desde cedo eu deveria aprender, pois afinal eu era seu único herdeiro; entretanto se fosse para estudar eu diria que me sentiria inclinado à medicina, minha mãe que sabia dos meus planos apoiava que eu me tornasse médico e fosse para o exército, mas como deixá-la sozinha, ainda mais agora, que só havia nós dois.

Para acalmá-la, ela me pedia para tocar piano, em especial a sua música, sim, eu compunha músicas, mas ela se distraia mais quando eu tocava "Clair de Lune" em tempos felizes, e por coincidência (ou não) minha última composição foi da mesma época já que após o deterioramento de sua saúde larguei esse passatempo.

Estava no hospital, já que a minha única parente viva estava prestes à morrer, Elizabeth Masen, estava com o mesmo mal que abateu meu pai: Gripe Espanhola

E vocês se perguntam quanto à mim, não é? Bom, como eu também estava infectado era o único que cuidava é que um dia apareceu um jovem com não mais de 30 anos, loiro, devo acrescentar muito apresentável, concluí que se tratava de algum grande herdeiro, querendo cobrar algum imposto, alguma conta atrasada que meu pai nos deixou; Grande equívoco da minha parte..Era um médico, recém-formado, mas ainda sim, médico.

No auge do meu desespero, não notei a palidez exacerbada ou ainda que este só fazia visitas noturnas, hoje eu sei o porque disso...

Mas voltando, esse médico chamado Carlisle Cullen se propôs a cuidar de mim e de minha mãe se fossemos para um hospital, aceitei já que sabia que minha mãe não tinha muito mais tempo e como dinheiro não era problema..

Os dias foram passando e Dr. Cullen disse que notava uma melhora em mim,mas em compensação o mesmo não era visto em minha mãe.Não acreditei e fui ver com meus próprios olhos, já que tive alta temporariamente.

Quando adentrei o quarto, meu mundo desabou, ela estava para deixar este mundo, e no seu estado me disse para acreditar que existia "mais coisas entre o céu e a terra" e que eu poderia acabar por me surpreender.

Oh! Doce ilusão! Mas como negar algo que te pedem, sabendo que esta pode ser a última coisa proferida por sua mãe, e é claro que eu prometi.

Na hora do crepúsculo daquele terrível dia, minha mãe se foi e no momento eu estava dopado, já que uma febre repentina me veio. Quando Carlisle disse que o motivo para eu lutar estava morto, eu me entreguei a febre que não cedia e em um dos momentos de alucinação, eu escutei ter ouvido Carlisle dizer que o último pedido de minha mãe era para que de alguma forma ele me salvasse. Mas como salvar algo que não quer ser salvo?Simples, sendo você um vampiro basta que morda ou injete veneno em sua "vítima".E naquela sombria hora que eu sentia que estava preste a morrer, Doutor Cullen, me disse algo como para que eu o perdoasse, eu não entendia o porque, e nem tive tempo para refletir, pois senti algo queimando em meu pescoço, uma queimação lenta que se espalhou em todo o corpo.

Três dias depois eu abri os olhos e vi um Carlisle me fitando ! O despertar, como descrever o indescritível como, por exemplo, os sentidos extras, uma beleza estonteante juntamente com uma força sobre-humana e como tudo tem seu preço, no caso, uma perpétua queimação na garganta, como uma sede contínua.

Ao abrir os olhos, notei curiosamente que podia ver todas as imperfeições das coisas que estavam à minha volta e fiquei abismado ao ver que o arco-íris tinha oito cores, sim,mas não pude concluir que cor era. Notei um cheiro doce meio que jasmim misturado com algo que não tive tempo de identificar, pois me deparei com conhecidos olhos dourados e no instante, por incrível que pareça (sério, isso me assustou) eu já estava em posição de ataque, com meus caninos salientes e salivando veneno, mas quando achei que iria matá-lo uma mulher com uma aparência doce, com seus quase 30 anos, me dispersou e o que me intrigou foi o olhar de pena, e ao mesmo tempo amoroso, nos olhos dourados daquela estranha.

–Edward? -Carlisle me perguntou ansioso, eu acenti sem desviar o olhar da moça, e de repente, eu escutei uma voizinha "Nossa, ele parece perdido, depois vou conversar com ele" e falei:

–Não se preocupe, eu estou bem e pode falar o que quiser – ela me olhou assustada, Carlisle olhou para mim e para ela e disse:

–Edward, ninguém disse nada – e eu olhei para ele e escutei "Que estranho, mas preciso falar com tato" – Eu apenas te chamei – bom, nem preciso dizer que eu quase enlouqueci, ou pelo menos eu acabei com o resto da minha sanidade que eu tinha.

–Como assim?Ela falou que eu estava perdido e que depois precisava falar comigo e você achou estranho – eu olhei abismado para os dois.

Carlisle olhou para a jovem e falou –Eu preciso te apresentar minha esposa, essa é Esme Cullen, ela está aqui cuidando de você à 3 dias por causa do que fiz à você!

–Aproveitando o assunto, o que foi aquela queimação? Eu estou curado? E a minha garganta? Carlisle me responda o que está acontecendo comigo??

–Edward, acalme-se, você estava morrendo e eu prometi à sua mãe que iria salvá-lo e infelizmente só tive uma saída...Transformar você.

–O que eu sou?Em que me transformei?

–Vampiro.

Fim do primeiro capítulo...

(n/a: quando aparecer este símbolo é que algo será explicado) citação do livro "Hamelet" quando ele (Hamelet) conversa com o Horácio.


	3. Capítulo II

Cap. II

–O quê? – dei um meio sorriso –Você ta me dizendo que eu sou um vampiro, quem nem nas lendas, um bebedor de sangue, bom eu te pergunto doutor, você tomou algum remédio experimental? – e eu escutei "Ta, agora é a hora que ele surta" –fingi que não escutei e prossegui –E por acaso se eu sair no Sol eu frito??

–Edward, é sério, você é igual à mim e a Esme agora, e nós somos diferentes da maioria, pois nossa dieta é baseada em sangue animal...

–Pára, eu preciso ficar um pouco sozinho, é..É muita informação, e a propósito, onde foi colocado o corpo de minha mãe?

–Sua mãe foi colocada ao lado de seu pai e você precisa decidir se vai fingir a sua morte ou tentará "seguir" a sua vida humana - e eu escutei "Fique sozinho o tempo que precisar, eu também precisei, mas antes tome o que está no cálice" Assim que ela terminou de falar ela entrou no quarto com um cálice de prata polida e com ele um doce cheiro, que me enlouquecia. Devo dizer que fiquei surpreso ao constatar que era Esme "falando" comigo, o mais estranho é que ela falara nada, eu a encarei e ela estendeu o cálice, eu acenti e cheirei profundamente, quando o fiz, minha garganta queimou numa intensidade nunca antes imaginada e no reflexo minha mão apertava minha garganta, pela minha visão periférica eu vi Carlisle se aproximar de Esme e retirar o cálice da mão dela (confesso que nesse momento eu me senti igual cachorro olhando comida) e eu segui-o com a cabeça, Carlisle parecia curtir comigo, pois em seguida mudou o bendito cálice da mão e eu novamente me posicionei para pegá-lo, acho que vendo a minha nítida irritação ele me deu o cálice e sem pensar duas vezes eu bebi todo o seu conteúdo, quando acabei eu o abaixei e ao fazê-lo pude me ver refletido...

Vamos dizer assim que estavam na imagem os mesmos cabelos acobreados em total desordem, minhas feições, devo acrescentar, estavam melhoradas, mas o que me chocou foram os meus olhos, antes num tom de verde vívido, agora totalmente vermelhos, esses olhos eram olhos de um assassino, de uma pessoa sedenta...Naquele momento eu percebi o que era

–Vampiro..

Num piscar de olhos eu larguei o cálice e me lancei para fora daquele lugar, deixando-os com o eco de minha sentença, mas ainda tive tempo de escutar um sussurro:

–Deixe-o ir

–Mas, Esme...

–Deixe-o ir, ele voltará!

Eu sei que andei até uma árvore, me sentei e refleti por um minuto (ou pelo menos pareceu) sobre a minha vida e eu senti um cheiro familiar, e ao levantar o olhar me deparei com Esme me olhando, sem falar nada apenas se sentou ao meu lado e afagou o meu cabelo que mais bagunçado impossível.  
Quando percebi eu estava coma cabeça em seu colo, soluçando, ela apenas afagava e me consolava e eu escutei "Ele precisa de uma mãe e eu de um substituto para o meu bebê, poderíamos ser uma família".

–O que aconteceu com você?-eu perguntei me sentando novamente

–O que você quer saber Edward?- ela disse franzindo o cenho

–Bom, eu escutei você falando sobre uma criança, e eu não a vejo!E gostaria de saber como você se transformou-disse com certo receio de ser intrometido, ela me surpreendendo deu uma risada sonora como uma música límpida e disse:

–Você me parece uma criança que sabe que fez arte e está esperando o castigo-eu fiz uma careta ao escutar suas palavras. –Bom, como você disse, havia uma criança, meu filho morreu após nascer, há alguns meses atrás, e logo após ver seu corpinho sem vida eu me joguei do penhasco na esperança de morrer, fato que só não ocorreu, pois Carlisle me transformou.

–Por quê? Porque ele interviu no seu e no meu destino?- falei angustiado

–Nós não somos monstros Edward!!- eu a olhei incrédulo - Nós não nos alimentamos de humanos... –peraí, vampiros vegetarianos??

–Como assim?

–Nós tomamos sangue animal.."Você pode tomar também, meu filho" -e a olhei abobado–Filho?-ela me olhou envergonhada e falou:

–Você poderia fazer parte dessa família, se você quiser é claro... 

Então, foi assim há 10 anos, Esme me convenceu e me contou a história de Carlisle, me "pai", é, isso ainda é estranho, mas eu novamente tenho uma mãe, que é uma boa ouvinte para o meu silêncio. O que eu nunca entendi, é porque temos que caçar se o nosso alimento vem até nós? É só ficar um pouco sozinho na rua, e umas mulheres já aparecem, praticamente pedindo para que as ataque, o cheiro é tentador, eu conversei com a Esme e ela me disse para ser forte, mas se eu não conseguisse era para eu caçar apenas os maus...

E foi o que eu fiz.

Fim do segundo capítulo.

E ai povo tudo certo??  
Como eu sou nova nesse negócio de escrever tenho muuita insegurança!!Então por favor deixem reviews mesmo pra dizer que ta uma porcaria..sabe para eu ter uma noção se continuo se paro como melhorar..  
Em fim um imenso beijo...Patty


End file.
